Coming Home
by deeda
Summary: Just really random I guess


AN: This is bad I know but I needed to write something just to (a) get the wheels turning in my head; (b) update something JJ/Hotch; (c) Get away from the finance agreement that I should be working on and (d) coz I CAN. As always I don't own any of the character etc.

**Coming Home**

Her body was pressed up tightly against his. She could hear his harsh breathing in her ear as he held close to him. She didn't think there was even an inch between them. She couldn't feel anything apart from him. It had been a close call- a very, very close call. In the year away from the BAU she had forgotten the agility needed to be in the field because while the work at the Pentagon had been mentally challenging the most physical work out she had been getting had been hitting the gym 5 times a week. She still needed to get used to bullets and people flying out of dark corners. Her present predicament was testament to the fact that she needed to relearn those skills as soon as possible. The Unsub had caught them off guard as they searched the abandoned building for their latest victim. If he hadn't pulled her back she would be lying on the dirty floor with a gaping hole in her chest. A chest that was currently pulled up tight against another chest- a hard muscled chest that accompanied the strong arms that now held her. She could feel both their bodies start to calm down and knew that their time together was coming to an end but she didn't want to pull away. She didn't want him to let her go. While she was a split second away from ending up dead she was only feeling relief and an overwhelming sense of calm. She knew that this was solely because of the man who now held her and she was too overcome to deny herself these feelings. She loved him and she wanted him to continue to hold her like this for the rest of her life. She wanted him to be the one who wiped away her tears and joined her in her joys. She wanted him to be the father figure to her son and wanted to be the maternal figure in his son's life. She wanted to grow old with him by her side. As she was thinking these things she felt his arms loosening their hold around her and knew that her time was up. But her body decided that it hadn't had enough of this man and her arms came up automatically to loop around his neck. Her face dropped down to that perfect space between this neck and shoulder and she just let herself go. She dropped her body weight onto him and just tightened her hold around his neck. It was her body's way of telling him that she wanted him and he read all the signs correctly. His arms returned to their rightful place around her waist and he dropped his chin on top of her head. Her sigh of relief was echoed by him and they both took a moment to just breathe. They both knew that the team would be coming upon them in mere minutes but neither cared. Each had found home after searching their entire lives and they weren't going to let anything or anyone come between them. Her eyes were closed and she inhaled deeply- allowing his smell to penetrate her very being and she knew that he was doing the same. Words that had always seemed so difficult and feelings which had to be closely guarded were flowing between them so easily now even though she couldn't remember what either of them actually said. All she knew was that she had come home.

Suddenly he pulled away and her eyes sprang open in response. She found herself staring into his dark gaze. Unable to read what he was thinking she felt her insecurities seeping into her mind. What if she had misread all his signs? What if he didn't feel the same way? She was trying desperately to build her walls back up but it was proving to be impossible. She knew that he could see right through her on a regular basis but right now her entire heart was lying open to his gaze and she was trying (in futile) to pull back. Slowly he came closer and placed his lips on hers. She would in hindsight feel that in that moment her heart had stopped beating but at the moment she was transfixed. He nipped gently at her unresponsive lips knowing that it was her shock and not her lack of feelings that was rendering her unresponsive. He slowly increased the pressure on her mouth and felt her mouth open under his as a result. He slowly moved his tongue inside her mouth and ran it gently over her teeth. When he started nipping at her bottom lip did he feel her sigh and return his kiss. Her tongue mated with his and her hand came up to grab the back of his neck. He tightened his hold on her and deepened the kiss further knowing that he had finally got the girl. He knew that the team was only moments away and for once in his life he didn't care. He had her and he wasn't letting go.


End file.
